desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katherine Mayfair
Biography Katherine Mayfair prides herself on being an excellent wife and Mother. She is known for being an excellent cook, which brings her into conflict with Bree at first, but they later become good friends. Katherine has a very sarcastic personality but can also be very serious. She is very secretive initially, but becomes much more calm and relaxed after her secret is revealed at the close of season four. After being cold and stand-off-ish to the other housewives during season four, Katherine becomes close friends with the other women of Wisteria Lane, following the five year jump between seasons four and five. Early Life Known as Katherine Davis when she last left Wisteria Lane, lived on 4356 Wisteria Lane twelve years before Season Four. Sharing the home was her daughter Dylan and Aunt Lillian, who owned the house. It is revealed throughout season 4 that Katherine's ex-husband Wayne Davis had beat her on several occasions and often left her in fear. As revealed in the fourth season finale, Katherine and Aunt Lillian had Mary Alice Young babysit Dylan one particular night. When they return, Mary Alice tells them that Wayne, Dylan's father, had come to visit his daughter and gave her a doll as a gift. Furious, Katherine took the doll from her sleeping daughter and places it on top of a huge wooden bookshelf in the bedroom. Later, Wayne returns and a confrontation between the two leads to Katherine striking Wayne with a candlestick, causing him to leave. Katherine awoke sometime later to Lillian's screams from Dylan's bedroom. Upon reaching the room, she discovers that her daughter, while trying to retrieve the doll, was crushed and killed by the off-balanced bookshelf. In shock, Katherine and Aunt Lillian realize that Wayne could have them arrested for murder, so they bury Dylan's body in the woods behind the house. The next day, Mary Alice and Susan knock on Katherine's front door, only to find that she is moving away without any explanation. After leaving Wisteria Lane, Katherine visits a Romanian orphanage and finds a young girl who bears a striking resemblance to her now-deceased daughter. Katherine adopts the young girl and changes her name to Dylan in an attempt to cover up the accidental death of her daughter. Season Four Katherine is a housewife who arrives in season four's premiere, as a former resident of Wisteria Lane. Katherine moved back to Fairview in the fall of 2007 with her daughter Dylan and new husband Adam Mayfair. She had remodeled her aunt's old house on Wisteria Lane. As Bree, Susan, Gabrielle and Lynette watch her and her family move into the street, Susan recognizes her and runs up to hug her, while Bree in the distance raises her eyebrows. At Katherine's home, she introduces her husband Adam who is a doctor, and her daughter Dylan, who Susan says was Julie's best friend from when they were little kids. Katherine immediately gets upon Bree's nerves by telling her she should cut the tree in her yard down and has the nerve to call the rest of the wives "newcomers" . Bree begins to grow a dislike towards her. Katherine then hosts a barbecue, during which Edie arrives back from hospital after her suicide attempt, assuming that the party was for her. Katherine and Adam find a room in the house and Adam asks her if "this is the room" and she says yes and that Dylan has asked to move in there and Katherine won't allow it. Katherine then suggests to Bree, Gabrielle and Susan that they all make Lynette a lunch due to her hard time going through chemo, and Bree and Katherine argue about dessert due to the fact that Bree is always the one who brings it. At the lunch Gabrielle and Susan try the pie and tell Bree it's the best she's ever made. When Bree tries some herself she immediately says that it's not her pie. Then Katherine reveals it's hers and that she swapped hers over Bree's. Bree becomes annoyed and tries to figure out Katherine's secret ingredient quite unsuccessfully. Also in the episode Dylan tries to find out more about her father when Karen McCluskey tells Dylan she used to baby sit her when she was little and that she had met Dylan's father a few times, Dylan corrects Karen and says that her father walked out on her when she was a baby but Karen insists that she has met him. Dylan questions Katherine later in the episode about her father and Katherine tells Dylan not to listen to a thing Karen says. When Dylan calls Katherine a monster, Katherine slaps her hard across the face and Dylan runs to her room as Adam watches disapprovingly. Katherine, Dylan and Adam do not notice however that Bree was listening to the entire conversation because she was hiding around the corner after looking for Katherine's secret recipe. Bree then overhears Katherine say to Adam "Then we'd better start coming up with better lies." Katherine attends Susan's small games party, and comes to blows with Gabrielle when the latter spills wine over Adam's shirt and rubs a towel against it to soak it up. She later catches Julie Mayer and her daughter in her own house and she not only sends Julie home, but forbids Dylan to hang out with her ever again. At the end of the episode Katherine informs Adam her aunt is ready to come home and she says she's letting her sleep in the room which she forbade Dylan to sleep in. When alone Katherine lifts up a rug and looks at a large gash in the floor and breaks down in tears. Its revealed her aunt Lillian Simms knows about Dylan's mysterious secret, Lillian is brought home so she can die there. As she tells Katherine that she is worried that God will not accept her into heaven, Katherine tells her God will accept her with open arms, but Lillian remains worried and she tells Katherine that they should tell Dylan the truth about what they lied and covered up. However, Katherine refuses. Lillian pretends to take a sleeping pill so Katherine would leave a house and so she could tell Dylan the truth, but Katherine returns home just in time to stop Lillian from revealing the truth to Dylan. Later in the episode on her last living moments Lillian writes down what they had covered up in hope that Dylan would find it and she dropped it on the floor and then passed away. Katherine watches as her body is taken away and she leaves the room, but the piece of paper remains hidden under the bed. Katherine runs for Homeowner's Association, opposing Lynette. Adam frowns upon Katherine, and refuses to celebrate her win of Homeowner's Association because he feels she had created many enemies. Then it's revealed Bob Hunter and Lee McDermott know about the scandal caused by Sylvia Greene and why Katherine and her family had to fled Chicago. Dylan tries to find out more information about her father, but Katherine won't allow it. Finally, after a fight, Katherine tells Dylan thatt all the information on her father is on a folded sheet of paper she is holding, and she will give it to her, as long as she dosn't tell him where she lives. She also tells Dylan that he used to beat her. Dylan, feeling uncomfortable, tells her she won't look for her father anymore. Katherine unfolds the sheet when Dylan has gone, revealing that it is blank. Katherine along with her husband Adam stay with Bree,Orson and adoptive son Benjamin in their house during a tornado. Since one of Adam's ex-patients Sylvia has locked herself in their original storm room they hid in another room. It is revealed that Adam did indeed have an affair with Sylvia back in Chicago. During the tornado Bree comforts Katherine and at the end of the episode we see that Bree and Katherine have finally become friends. In the episode Welcome to Kanagawa, at the end it is implied that she may have killed her ex-husband, Dylan Mayfair's father. Adam discovers Lily's note and confronts Katherine, leaving her. In anger, she burns the note, only for Dylan to find information in the remains. Bree and Katherine both volunteer to organize the founder's ball. When Katherine begins to take over the whole project, Bree hands her dip that has gone sour, and Katheine becomes sick. Later, when Katherine confronts Bree on this, Bree says Katherine doesn't fit into her group of friends, as she and Bree have the same personality. However Katherine says that she understands Bree more then anyone else, and she could not prevent them from being best friends. Dylan lies to Katherine and says she is dating a boy at school. But Katherine finds out it is her father when she spys on her. Dylan finally comes clean, and Katherine agrees to see Wayne. Wayne seems pleased to see Katherine, but Katherine tells him that she does not believe he has changed at all, and still thinks he is abusive. When Wayne leaves, Katherine opens her draw, to reveal a gun. Katherine is confronted by Dylan when she decides to move, now that Wayne knows where they live. When Wayne picks Dylan up to take her to her recital, Wayne suggests they go as a family. But Katherine tells him that Dylan is not his daughter. Wayne takes some of Dylan's gum and gets a DNA test. This proves Dylan is not related to him. When he discovers Dylan does not have scars from when she had fallen off her bike years ago, he yells at her and tells her to leave before he calls the police. In the two-part season finale, Katherine's story is finally revealed. Since Wayne was a police officer, whenever Katherine went to the police about Wayne they always seemed to "lose the paperwork". The woman who Katherine talked to advised her to get as much money as she could, take Dylan, and run. So she took Dylan and ran to her Great Aunt Lillian's house on Wisteria Lane. While Katherine and Aunt Lillian were out and Dylan was at home with Mary Alice Young (who was babysitting), Wayne showed up and gave Dylan a doll and a bike. Mary Alice told Katherine she didn't know it was him until Dylan called him "Daddy", and that she was so happy to see him. Katherine rushed inside and began to pack to run away again. Aunt Lillian appeared and said that Wayne had pulled up in the driveway. She wanted to call the police, but Katherine wanted to confront him. She took Dylan's doll and put it on a high bookshelf (Dylan was asleep). Wayne and Katherine got into an argument, and he threatened Katherine and said that he wanted his daughter. When Katherine refused to hand Dylan over, as she was afraid he would abuse Dylan like he abused her, Wayne lunged at Katherine, but she picked up a candlestick and whacked him with it. He then left but promised to be back. After celebrating Wayne's departure with her Aunt, Katherine awakens to hear Aunt Lillian screaming. Katherine rushes upstairs and is horrified to discover that Dylan is under the bookshelf the doll was on, and she is dead. Aunt Lillian and Katherine bury Dylan in the woods instead of going to the police, because they are afraid Wayne will make it look like Katherine killed Dylan. Katherine then went to a Romanian orphanage and found a girl who looked just like the first Dylan, Katherine saying "the resemblance was uncanny", and adopted her, naming her Dylan. In the modern time, Adam and Katherine seemed to have rekindled their marriage and go to Dylan's cello recital together. Wayne is there as well and asks Adam if he can help him with his car. Then, Wayne knocks Adam unconscious with a tire-iron, kidnaps him, and beats him to within an inch of his life. Adam then fakes death and Wayne leaves his "corpse" in the shack where he was being held. Adam escapes and heads to Wisteria Lane to save Katherine. Wayne surprises Katherine as she struggles to find Dylan, who ran off after Katherine finally told her the truth. Wayne then attacks Katherine and holds her hostage, asking about Dylan. Ellie, who is on the run from the cops, breaks in to the Mayfair's as Wayne is pointing his gun at Katherine, but Ellie can't see he has a gun. Wayne then shoots and kills Ellie. Then Bree comes knocks on the door looking for Katherine, who bailed out on their catering job for Bob and Lee's wedding. Bree is then taken hostage by Wayne. It is then when Wayne threatens Bree's life that Katherine tells him the truth. Wayne, in a fit of rage, raises his gun and says he wants to kill Katherine. Adam shows up and in the whole mess Wayne shoots himself in the abdomen. As Bree goes to help clean Adam up, Katherine is left holding a gun to Wayne. As Wayne lays there he continues to make threats saying he'll only do a little time then come after Katherine again. Katherine shoots Wayne in the chest, instantly killing him. Moments later the police arrive, and Katherine is in cuffs and it appears she is going to jail. However, Bree calls Susan, Lynette, and Gaby over and tells them everything. When the police question all of them, they all give alibis in Katherine's favor, saying how horrible and dangerous Wayne was. Katherine is then released as it was self-defense. Dylan returns and the two hug. Five Year Jump As Katherine returns from a game of poker with the girls, she receives a phone call from Dylan, who says she's engaged. Her marital status with Adam is unknown. It appears Katherine is now the sixth "Desperate Housewife." Season Five The season opens with Katherine being upset that Bree’s missing out on things for their catering company. To make up, Bree gives Katherine a galley of her book, which she’s dedicated to Katherine. Katherine is suspicious of Edie's new husband and teams up with Mrs McCluskey to find out more. Katherine asks Edie to join her and Mrs. McCluskey after lunch. Even though Mrs. McCluskey agreed to be subtle when questioning Edie, Mrs. McCluskey is more forceful and learns Edie doesn’t know where Dave grew up. More questions lead to more revelations that Edie doesn’t know things about Dave. At Danielle’s welcome home party, Katherine asks Danielle’s husband Leo about where he went to college--Cornell. Katherine tries to get info out about where Dave went to college and although Dave avoids the question, Edie presses the issue. Dave admits he didn’t go to college as he went to work out of high school, and always feels embarrassed about it. Orson asks Bree to become her business partner, but Katherine quietly but decisively makes her tell her husband no. When Bree finds Orson sleeping in the guest bedroom, he claims it’s because of her snoring, even as she realizes it’s because she wouldn’t make him a business partner. Katherine tells Bree that she's considering moving to Maryland where Dylan, Bradley, and their unborn child are living. Katherine finds a drunk Bree sleeping in bed when she should be catering a lunch. Katherine orders Bree up. Later, she admits how her drinking problem returned. Katherine thinks Bree should fill her void with work. Katherine tells Bree not to tell Orson about the problem; Katherine’s moving in with Bree to help her and vows to get her through the problems. Bree's catering an event for Orson's roomate's parents' anniversary, but she has plans to act as a matchmaker for him and Katherine too. At first Katherine is completely against in doing what Bree has set up however when Bree has an image of him on her phone Katherine is impressed and changes her mind. However during the date Orson announces to Bree that the man was not infact a roomate from college but somebody had met whilst he was in prison. Bree is horrified and demands to know why he was in jail, when she discovers he was in jail for removing deceased paitents organs and then selling them Bree calls Katherine but is disgusted to hear she had already slept with him. When Bree confesses to Katherine the truth she begins to cry saying she has no reason to stay in Wiestra Lane, Bree tells her she sees Katherine like a sister and that she cannot lose her. Katherine is revealed to have got close to Mike Delfino and the two begin to have a relationship sneaking into each others houses. Bree finds out about it and confronts Katherine who tells her that she is finally happy, Bree agrees not to tell Susan as its not her place but warns Katherine to be careful. In the following episode, Susan learns about Mike and Katherine - Katherine apolgises and asks Susan if shes mad with her. Susan tells her however that she is not as she is with Jackson so its only fair Mike can date Katherine. A few episodes later Susan and Mike struggle to save money in order to send MJ to a private school where he can recieve better eduction. Susan is then shocked to see that Mike had brought Katherine pearls. Susan and Katherine confront Mike about it who reveals they are fake but wanted to do something nice for Katherine. Mike then has a go at Susan for thinking he would put buying presents for his girlfriend ahead of his sons eduction. In a later episode Susan begins to get annoyed when MJ develops a close freindship with Katherine and is even more annoyed whilst Katherine looks after him whilst Mike is suposed to and when she was going to pick him up from school. Susan later tells Katherine that MJ is banned from going to her house but Katherine announces that Mike is moving in with her so MJ would be spending time there weather Susan likes it or not. Dave later finds out Mike is in love with Katherine, making her his target in order for Dave to make Mike feel what he lost. In the next episode Susan discovers Katherine had removed a painting she did for Mike on their honeymoon when Susan had revealed its true origin to her, Mike and Katherine row over this and in the end Susan puts aside her differences with Katherine when she understands how difficult it must be for her for not being able to start clean with Mike. Dave manages to convince Mike and Katherine to go camping with him. It is then where Dave's plan is shown, Dave planned to take them to an isolated cabin in the woods, and then pertended to be unwell as Katherine and Mike head out for a hike, Dave would then grab a gun he had hid and follow the two, when Katherine and Mike stopped for a break he planned to shoot and kill Katherine. And because Dave had called police before hand about spotting illegal hunters in the area the death would be pinned to that. Dave did then intend to drive Mike home enjoying watching Mike mourn his loss just like Dave had to do. However it does not work out the way Dave hopes - when he is about to shoot at Katherine he recieves a text message from Edie who knows what he is up too this causes Dave to miss Katherine and hit a tree. Katherine and Mike then decide to go home and Dave takes them back angry that he cannot get revenge on Mike as soon as he hoped. In the last few episodes we find out that katherine and mike have got engagged and are planning on getting married soon she feels that mike will make her happy and all she wants to do is be with him which is why she will do anything to keep him including pretending to be mike when susan was truying to still get allumony from him fearing it would stop if mike married katherine so she sent a text to susan saying she would still get her money. meanwhile katherine was about to go on a trip with mike out of town when she was getting him some cofee when mike played a message from dave saying he was going to killl mj and susan so mike left her at the airport to save his family. In the last scence of Season Five, Mike is seen marrying an un-identified bride. It is unknown if this is Katherine or Susan... Season Six The Susan/Mike/Katherine love triangle heats up this season. Lyndsy Fonseca will reprise her role as Dylan Mayfair, and pay her mother a visit. Trivia *Delany had originally been offered the role of Bree Van de Kamp (later Hodge) prior to the series debut. *Delany is the third actress in the Superman series who portrayed Lois Lane. The first one is Teri Hatcher and the second is Lesley Ann Warren, who played Susan Mayer's mother, Sophie. 'Relatives' Blood Relatives Daughter: Dylan Davis (deceased), Dylan Mayfair (adopted) Aunt: Lillian Simms (deceased) Cousins: Mr. Simms (cousin) Other Relatives Ex-Husbands: Wayne Davis (divorced; deceased), Adam Mayfair (divorced) Current Romance: Mike Delfino (Engagged) (Status-Unknown) Son-in-Law: Bradley Past Romances: Tim (Susan's cousin) Mayfair, Katherine